The Return to Pemberley
by E.B.isme
Summary: Once Elizabeth leaves Pemberley, the carriage is overrun. She and her aunt and uncle are left for dead in the wilderness...READ IT FOR THE ENDING AT LEAST.
1. Chapter 1: A Gaggle of Brutes

"Oh look, Mr. Gardiner! That deer was fantastically close to the carriage!" cried Mrs. Gardiner. All of a sudden, there was a frantic scraping of hooves, incoherent yelling, and they were stopped.

"What can you suppose that was, Mr. Gardiner?" Mrs. Gardiner cried. The door of the carriage opened.

"Hello. I don't believe I have the honor of your acquaintance. I am Mr. Douglas. These are my fellows," said the Scottish stranger, pointing over his shoulder. "We have just arrived in the area. Pray tell which way you are headed?"

"We are headed eastern wards-" began Mr. Gardiner, who was abruptly cut short by the odious Mr. Douglas.

"Very well then, we thank you for your kind services, now would you please remove yourself from our carriage?"

"Your carriage? What gives you the idea we would hand our carriage over to a gaggle of Scottish brutes? 'We just arrived', I'll bet anything in the world that you smuggled yourse-" Mr. Douglas promptly reached over and silenced an irate Elizabeth, who, at the present, looked a little shocked at his interference.

"There will be no more foolishness. We will have the carriage and I will personally prevent you three from ever escaping this labyrinth of forest without harm." Elizabeth and her aunt and uncle were then handed down from the carriage, taken to separate parts of the forest, blindfolded, and tied to a tree to prevent their immediate escape. As a precaution, their blindfolds were tied in an extremely tight and complicated knot, as to prevent it from slipping loose and exposing to them their whereabouts in the wood. Here they staid for quite some time whilst the Scottish rebels headed on in their stead.

Elizabeth had settled it that Mr. Darcy would bring his sister to visit her, the very day after her reaching Pemberley. Upon his arrival he received a sobbing housekeeper, who told him upon the spot that the Gardiners had not returned the last night.

"I can not imagine what could have possibly happened to them! They were traveling on a very safe road…it, it is unimaginable! They ought to have arrived here directly late yesterday, but…they did not show. Have you any idea what has happened to them? I know they were not far from Pemberley…" She continued to wail and sob like anything, it was almost comparable to a fit of the sort which Mrs. Bennet might produce.

"Relax madam, I shall search in the woods nearest Pemberley, they cannot have gone missing long after their departure. You shall hear from me the moment they are located." Mr. Darcy and Georgina hurried back into the carriage and set off for Pemberley directly. Amongst their haste, Georgina could sense that her brother's thoughts were so disturbed at this news that she resolved to be silent. This speculation was incredibly exact, as Mr. Darcy distress was ever increasing. Finally they arrived at the start of the wood. Mr. Darcy leaped from the carriage.

"Georgina, please pay close attention. I will need you to gather the servants, Mrs. Reynolds will help, I'm sure, and you will need to organize a search party, I'm afraid I alone cannot find them. Also, a letter must be sent to Longbourn informing them of the situation, they will of course want their fair share in the job of recovering them." Mr. Darcy signaled for the carriage to go, and at last started his search.

"Aunt Gardiner! Uncle Gardiner! Where are you! Please answer me! Oh, someone please come!" Cried a hoarse Elizabeth two days later. She was quite exhausted and weak of malnutrition; she was alone, more alone than ever and very lost. Elizabeth slumped, her eyes closed. And that is how Mr. Darcy came upon her.

"Elizabeth! Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner! Eliz- oh there you are, thank heavens we found you! Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy tapped her on the shoulder lightly. "Elizabeth? Wake up, Elizabeth." Elizabeth managed to exert herself so much as to open her eyes. "Oh, good, you're awake. Here, let me just undo your blindfold…"

Elizabeth was hardly aware of what was happening around her. As Mr. Darcy worked the intricate tangle of knots, she seemed to regain her consciousness.

"There. Are you alright Elizabeth? We have all been searching for you for several days now. What has happened to you? We were all quite worried about you; your mother nearly went into convulsions," Mr. Darcy said as he moved onto her bindings.

"We were stopped by a score of Scottish rebels." Elizabeth began hoarsely, "They demanded we give them our carriage, and needless to say, they prevailed. They separated us and dispersed us. I have no idea where my aunt and uncle are, somewhere in the wood, undoubtedly."

"Are you alright?" Mr. Darcy repeated his previous question with unrestrained sentiment.

"Yes, I believe I shall be alright. What of my aunt and uncle? Have they been located?"

"I know not, they should not be far. Another division of the search party may have already found them."

"A search party? I had not known we had been gone long enough to require a search party. Pray, how long has it been?"

"Nearly three days now."

"Three days! Wh-" Elizabeth's exclamation was cut short by the arrival of a very distressed Mrs. Bennet.

"Elizabeth! Mr. Darcy you have found her! Oh, Lizzy!" At which point Mrs. Bennet came over and enveloped her in a rather large hug, prior to which Mr. Darcy had managed to release Elizabeth from her bonds.

"Lizzy, oh, I have been in such frenzy, it is unimaginable!! I feared we would never find you!" Cried a sobbing Mrs. Bennet.

"Contrary to all appearances." Interjected a sarcastic Mr. Bennet. "We are all very happy to have you back, my dear."

"It is good to be back." Mr. Bennet too embraced Elizabeth.

"Mama! We found Ant and Uncle Gardiner! And, oh! You have found Lizzy!"

"You have found them! Thank the heavens! I was beginning to fret."

"Beginning to fret! You have been in a constant state of panic ever since we received the dispatch! Beginning to fret my buttons…" Mr. Bennet corrected.

"Jane! Dearest Jane, it is so good to see you again! It seems like forever since we last saw each other!" The two sisters embraced.

"It is getting quite late, I'm sure you require a residence for the night. Pemberley is not far off, approximately 3 miles from here. I insist you stay the night," Mr. Darcy put forth.

"Mr. Darcy we would be delighted, heaven knows we are in need of a place to stay, it is most generous of you to offer…" Mrs. Bennet was excited at the prospect of staying at a place of such renown.

"It is no problem at all. We have more than enough room for you, all of you. I'm sure Georgina shall be delighted to have company."

Elizabeth was not sure if she dreaded or looked forward to the trip.


	2. Chapter 2: An Eventual Arrival

Elizabeth was handed out of the carriage by Mr. Darcy. Her knees buckled.

"Careful Miss Bennet." Mr. Darcy remarked while helping her to regain her balance.

"Yes, Lizzy, please be careful. My poor nerves could not handle it if you were to injure yourself in anyway. I have been in such a state…my poor nerves; nobody has any appreciation for them…"

"Yes, I believe everyone is very well acquainted with your nerves; I hardly think they should be forgotten." Mr. Bennet said as he removed himself from the carriage.

"Mr. Darcy you have found them! I knew you would; I had only met them a short a short while ago, but I hate to think of anyone coming to harm…it is a relief to know you are all well!" Mrs. Reynolds cried from the doorway.

"Mrs. Reynolds, this is Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet, Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Kitty Bennet, Miss Mary Bennet, and I believe you are acquainted with Miss Elizabeth and her aunt and uncle." Mr. Darcy introduced everyone. "This is Mrs. Reynolds, my housekeeper."

Everyone curtsied, (or bowed), admirably.

"I was expecting your eventual arrival. We are fortunate enough I had the sense to prepare supper ahead of time; I believe I am correct in saying that it shall be ready shortly. In the mean time, I had hoped to show everyone to their rooms for the night; it looks as though they shall be needed." Said Mrs. Reynolds, eyeing Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner's apparent overexertion.

"Oh, Mrs. Reynolds, if it is of no trouble to you, I require that Elizabeth and my sister and brother-in-law be put to bed immediately; I worry they shall become sick if not properly taken care of right away." Mrs. Bennet worried incessantly.

"I assure you they will be attended to straightaway; I will not lose a minute of time so precious." Mrs. Reynolds heartily assured Mrs. Bennet, as she whisked away Elizabeth and her relations; Elizabeth was so fatigued she hardly noticed her surroundings.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth please wake up. I have your lunch." Jane quietly coaxed Elizabeth out of her slumber.

"Jane? How long have I been asleep?" Elizabeth sat up.

"For two days now. Mother has been so distressed; she insisted I come and prevail upon you to eat, lest you die from hunger."

It is not very likely I am to die of hunger; a person can live without food for ten days, I have not eaten in five."

"Just eat this; Mama will have my head if you do not." Jane handed Elizabeth a bowl of warm soup.

"It is so wonderful to know you are found-! I was quite astonished Mr. Darcy had found you. He has been rather pleasant these past days; more polite than his usual self."

"Yes, he was that way when we toured Pemberley. It _was_ most unusual of him."

"What was so very unusual about it? He was just a little politer is all, I hardly think that constitutes a huge change; everyone is obliged to behave accordingly in front of their guests."

"Just a little politer? Mr. Darcy is hardly ever polite; he usually keeps to himself."

"Jane…is something wrong? You look…different. Has something happened while I was asleep?" Elizabeth observed.

"Oh…it is nothing. Mr. Bingley called here a short while ago, but I assure you Lizzy, I am not the least bit flustered. I did not see him and have no wish to do so."

"It is nothing I am sure. That why your visage is as flushed as it is. Oh, Jane, what happened? You did not get to see him but you obviously know of his visit; tell me about it."

"There is nothing to tell." A soft knock at the door intruded; Mr. Darcy peered in.

"Good afternoon Miss Bennet, I can see you are awake. Are you…better rested?"

"Yes, thank you. Are my aunt and uncle well?"

"Yes, they are both being force-fed soup, same as you." Mr. Darcy said smilingly.

"I should leave you, you are both obviously in each other's confidence; I dare not get in the way." Mr. Darcy departed; almost instantaneously Mrs. Bennet intruded.

"Good afternoon Lizzy dearest! I am immensely gratified to see you up and about; heaven knows my poor nerves have been ailing me, if you were to never wake up…" Mrs. Bennet was clearly suffering form a bout of nerves; she was pale and her voice quite faint; she almost seemed meek, almost.

"We have all heard of your ailments, Mrs. Bennet, that will be more than enough, we really have no need to know anymore beyond at this point in time." Mr. Bennet too wished to greet his newly awakened daughter.

"Mr. Bennet, what a most vicious attack! What everyone must think of you; behaving so! I'd be shocked if they did not think of you in such a manner that would bring shame upon your daughters; you must think of them, five daughters; we simply have to preserve our reputation in order to see them off properly. Really, sometimes I do wonder what goes on in that head of yours; you say the most peculiar things. Do try to hold your tongue, for the sake of everyone. My nerves could not handle it if…"

"Mrs. Bennet, please desist! I am very much acquainted with your ideals!" Mrs. Bennet's only response was a rather loud _Humph!_ which her daughters pretended they did not hear; along with the preceding conversation.

"Mama, pray did you write Lydia to inform her of our whereabouts? I know you were intending to correspond with her as soon as Lizzy and Aunt and Uncle Gardiner were found; it has been two days and I have heard nothing of it."

"Oh, indeed Jane, I did write her; I expect her arrival quite soon and have informed Mr. Darcy of her eminent appearance. He had no objections, of course. If only Mr. Bingley were to appear; perhaps he could reconcile for his odious behavior."

"I had best leave Mama; I should not like to get in the way if you wished to have a private audience with Elizabeth. If I am required I shall be away on a walk." Jane made her excuses and hastily left the premises.

"Dear Jane does seem rather upset doesn't she? I hope Mr. Bingley-"

"Mama, can we not leave Jane alone for the moment? She does not require such scrutiny; it would be much better if she were to be left alone at the present. How are Aunt and Uncle Gardiner doing? Are they much improved? I do wish to see them."

"You are not to get out of bed young lady; I shall ensure that you do not leave this bed until your health has returned to you. I will not have you overexert yourself and get into some sort of an accident."

"How are we to know if my strength has returned if I never get up?"

"Do not play games with me, I see your designs. You wish to persuade me to allow you to roam the hallways unaccompanied; I am here to tell you that you shall not prevail; I am quite decided in the matter. Stay here!" Mrs. Bennet left to tend to other matters.

"Your mother seems to be suffering from a case of over-excessive stress. Try not to cross her in this horrid mood. Get some more rest, Lizzy; if we are to cope with her we shall all require more energy." Mr. Bennet kissed her forehead before exiting the room; leaving Elizabeth to all the reflections which could not be suppressed.

Elizabeth gasped and woke up; she had just experienced a very perturbing dream where she had, once again, been abandoned in the wood; no one had been there to discover her. She endeavored to sleep, but, having no luck, resolved to read a book until she believed herself to have tired again. Elizabeth donned her robe and began to search for the notorious library of Pemberley. It was early in the morn and the light dim, Elizabeth soon discovered herself to be quite lost; her memory was not to be trusted, she hardly knew her surroundings. Finally she arrived at the gallery; Elizabeth was overcome with curiosity; to behold the features of this room without observation was a highly gratifying prospect. She slipped in unnoticed by a quiescent household, moving almost immediately to the portrait of Mr. Darcy that had captured her eye so many days ago. The light was poor, and she could hardly see any real detail to the picture, but still, the resemblance was a marvel. Elizabeth gazed at it for several more minutes in this manner, before she sensed her own fatigue, and headed back to the comfort of her bed.


	3. Chapter 3: An Express

"Mr. Darcy!-I had not expected you to be up at this hour." Elizabeth said, embarrassment flushing her countenance. She adjusted her robe, suddenly aware of her improper appearance and limp and unkempt hair.

"Nor I you; I was awoken by a noise, presumably yourself, and resolved to discover the cause of it. May I inquire as to what you are doing about in this state?"

"I couldn't sleep; I was directed towards the library and instead ended up here. You can be rest assured no one has been intending to do harm to your estate, Mr. Darcy."

"Oh, I had no fear of _that_; I merely pondered who could be about this time of day. Do you require assistance in locating your room, Miss Bennet?-it is quite apparent you have misplaced yourself."

"Certainly, Mr. Darcy. It has been a fashion since I last maneuvered these halls; my memory of such things is not to be trusted, and especially in this light."

"Then I shall consider myself obliged to escort you there, will you consent to having a companion?"

"Indeed I will, Mr. Darcy, it would take me a dreadfully long while to find it myself;" she yawned, "this way I will not squander so much time." They made polite conversation until they encountered the corridor in which Elizabeth's room lie.

"Good night, Miss Bennet."

"Yes, good night ,Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth returned to her room and tried to sleep again, but she could not put off reviving her encounter with Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth woke next morning, dressed and ascended down stairs for breakfast. She was promptly greeted by an agitated Mrs. Bennet.

"Elizabeth darling, what are you doing out of bed? I had expected you to rest at least until the morrow; I would hate for you to be overexerting yourself, so soon after your weakness…"

"Mama, please, do not trouble yourself so. I have an immense amount of energy and it seems unwise for me to waste it, I really am not fatigued at all; you may count upon my being alert all today. I have not the least intention of returning to sleep before the day is over."

"If you must be so stubborn, I can do nothing to sway you; I learnt that the day Mr. Collins proposed." Elizabeth, alarmed that someone would had heard this revealing remark said-

"Mama! Please! There is no need to refer such things!" Elizabeth looked even more alarmed when Mr. Darcy entered the room.

"Mrs. Bennet, you have an express. I thought I'd save time and bring it to you myself."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Darcy. I wish that it be from Lydia!" Mrs. Bennet undid the seal and began to read.

"What does it say Mama?" Jane asked as she ascended the stairs.

"Ly-Lydia…she, she has…Oh, dear Lord! Lydia has eloped! My, my precious baby! Eloped! Left us all in, into the hands of…Mr. Wickham! Oh, my poor, poor, precious baby!" Mrs. Bennet cried out, bursting into the most enormous, boisterous tears any of them had ever laid eyes upon. Her complexion had lost all colour; she became weak and was unable to support herself on her own. The effect her cry had on others was immediate. Jane tightened her grip on the railing, clutching her heart; Elizabeth paled and prevailed upon her mother to give her the letter clutched tight to her breast; Mary, who had been playing the piano, stopped and stared in awe at her mother; Mr. Bennet, who had just been in the other room and overheard everything, hastened to his wife's side and attempted to comfort her; and Mr. Darcy's brow furrowed, his air gloomy.

Elizabeth took immediate control of the situation, for the time being at least.

"Jane, please go fetch Kitty and acquaint her with what has happened, and after you have done that please relay the information to Aunt and Uncle Gardiner as well. There is not a moment to lose. Mama, you must get to bed, now _you_ are the one who is ill. I shall finish reading the contents of this letter." Elizabeth sat down on the closest article of furniture; Mr. Darcy paced about the room; Mary and Mr. and Mrs. Bennet had fled, Mary to help Jane refer all the particulars to the rest of the family, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet to place Mrs. Bennet in bed. Elizabeth finished the letter and sat in awe at the iniquitous act before her. Mr. Darcy continued pacing until, finally, he resolved to speak.

"I am afraid you have been long desiring my absence, nor have I any thing to plead in excuse of my stay, but real, though unavailing, concern. Would to heaven that any thing could be either said or done on my part, that might offer consolation to such distress.-But I will not torment you with vain wishes, which may seem purposely to ask for your thanks. This unfortunate affair will, I fear, prevent you and your family from staying long enough to properly recover."

"Oh, yes. I am afraid we will need to hasten in order to recover Lydia safely. I apologize for neglecting any expectations as to the length of our stay; if asked, say that urgent business calls us home immediately. Conceal the unhappy truth as long as it is possible.-I know it can't be long."

He readily assured her of his secrecy-again expressed his sorrow for her distress, wished it a happier conclusion than there was at present reason to hope, and leaving his compliments for her relations, with only one, serious, parting, look, went away.

As he quitted the room, Elizabeth felt how improbable it was that they should ever see each other again on such terms of cordiality as had marked their several meetings in Derbyshire; and as she threw a retrospective glance over the whole of their acquaintance, so full of contradictions and varieties, sighed at the perverseness of those feelings which would now have promoted its continuance, and would formerly have rejoiced in its termination. Elizabeth took leave of the room, joining her sisters in governing the chaos which their unfortunate news had aroused.


	4. Chapter 4: Better Than Expected

Mr. Bennet had it settled that Elizabeth and Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were to stay at Pemberley until they recovered, while the rest of the Bennets traveled to either Longbourne or London. The Bennets left as soon as their bags were packed; their hasty adieu to Mr. Darcy was tense. Elizabeth was sorry to see them leave; she was wild to be at home-to hear, to see, to be upon the spot. It pained her to only have a third-hand account of the events; there was nothing to be done about that, however, Elizabeth was pleased she could oversee the regaining of her aunt and uncle's health. Her uncle had developed a severe cold, and her aunt had a high fever, therefore, Elizabeth spent most of her hours attending to her aunt.

Supper that evening was a reserved affair. Few spoke, for each was absorbed in their own thoughts, and when someone did manage to spur a conversation, few actively participated. Elizabeth hardly spoke the whole while, her food remained nearly untouched. She was aware of Mr. Darcy's eyes on her most of the evening, though she had not the courage to raise her eyes to his face. Her power was sinking; every thing _must_ sink under such a proof of family weakness; such an assurance of the deepest disgrace. Miss Darcy, who had arrived midway through the day, was oblivious to all of this, as per Elizabeth's wishes.

After supper, entertainment was provided, but Elizabeth was forced to decline in order to tend to her ailing relatives. She found herself unable to concentrate on the task at hand; her thoughts often strayed to a tall, dark gentleman of her acquaintance. How was she to ever repay him for the kindness he had shown them, after all she had said and done? Housing them, ensuring their recovery? And his civility towards her, when she first came to Pemberley? Putting up with her family and relations? Her thoughts continued on in a similar manner, several times causing her stare off into nothingness before regaining consciousness of her surroundings. She staid with her aunt and uncle well in to the night before being so fatigued as to let the maid take over. Still, her thoughts offered her no recess, and she did not sleep for many more minutes; her thoughts fixed on that point in the house where he may be.

Elizabeth descended the stairs that morning to find Mr. Darcy had departed earlier in the day. Miss Darcy made his apologies, saying he had urgent business to attend to in town and would return as soon as the business was resolved.

"I hope you will not object to having only myself as company; I am afraid I have not as much to offer as my brother. I-" Elizabeth interrupted politely in order to hastily ensure Georgiana of her being perfectly content with just the two of them. Miss Darcy was very pleased at this and invited Elizabeth on a tour of the grounds. Elizabeth consented and they spent the day in pleasurable company, becoming almost as close as Mr. Darcy could wish; though he knew nothing of it, being so far away.

A week passed in this pleasant, relaxed manner. Elizabeth spent her days with Georgiana, and her nights with her aunt and uncle, whose health continued to improve. Her mood improved as well; no correspondence was received from Longbourne, and though she was grieved over Lydia's, and indeed everyone's situation, but she could not but help feeling better in such good company.

Elizabeth and Georgiana were taking their now daily walk around the garden when Mr. Darcy returned home. Georgiana gave squeal and ran to greet her brother. Elizabeth consented to hasten after her, though without seeming too forward and eager. Georgiana and her brother embraced; Georgiana inquired after town and their acquaintances, Mr. Darcy answering with patience while she fired off question after question. Elizabeth looked on with quiet mirth, she had never seen Georgiana quite so lively as when her brother arrived. Once his sister had finished with her inquiry, Mr. Darcy directed his attention towards Elizabeth.

"Good afternoon, Miss Bennet. I trust you are well? And what of your aunt and uncle, how do they fare? Have you received any news form Lonbourne?" Mr. Darcy was curious as to the state of his guests; as well as the relationship between Elizabeth and his sister, though now was not the time and place to ask of such things.

Elizabeth laughed at his inquisitiveness before answering; Mr. Darcy smiled slightly at hearing her laugh.

"I am well, better than could be expected in the current state of things. My aunt's fever has declined enormously and she is feeling much better, almost well enough to be up out of bed. My uncle's cold is nearly gone, but it was thought best if he stayed in bed for the time being. This can only be contributed to the great care they have received here, for this I thank you. I have not heard a word from Longbourne, it appears as though I will not hear any thing until the matter is completely settled."

Mr. Darcy tried to maintain a steady countenance throughout the last comment, and nearly succeeded; his mouth flinched a little, though not enough as to cause speculation. Mr. Darcy commented on the improvement of Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner's health with a good deal of cheer, though he would not consent to accepting her compliment; that right could only belong to Mrs. Reynolds, she was the one who presided over such manners and Mr. Darcy would have nothing to do with it.

It was silent for a bit before Georgiana deemed it best to interrupt and bring them back to the present. She laughed and proposed to honor them with a concert. Elizabeth coloured at her absence of mind; Mr. Darcy merely blinked and followed after Georgiana towards the house. They conversed further for only a quarter of an hour before Mr. Darcy retired to his study for the time being.

Elizabeth and Georgiana talked for near two hours before Mr. Darcy reappeared. He urged them to perform for him before the three of them sat down to supper. Elizabeth was persuaded both performed admirably. Still she felt Georgiana and herself especially had each received more than their fair share of compliments by the end of it.

Supper was more than pleasant in Elizabeth's eyes now that the master of the house had returned. There was a fair share of conversation and laughs to be shared amongst them all. Georgiana noticed increasingly throughout the evening her brother and Elizabeth's growing familiarity with one another. This thought pleased her as much as Mr. Darcy's observation of the growing familiarity between the two women.

Elizabeth too was pleased at her growing intimacy with Georgiana, and, though she would not consciously admit it, Mr. Darcy. It pained her to think that she could already be the mistress of such a house as Pemberley. Her affection for the house and its master were growing steadily, each day bringing more woe as to her past behaviour. She wished for her aunt and uncle's return to health, but she could not bear to see an end to the easy conversation and the favorable company. She did not wish to think about Lydia, Longbourne, or any of the less agreeable things she had put in the back of her mind for the time being. However, the imminent arrival of news on Lydia's behalf would be welcome, Elizabeth desired to know of her whereabouts.

Once supper was over, Elizabeth was prevailed upon by Georgiana to stay and accompany her on the pianoforte, though she was forced to decline once again in order to tend to her aunt and uncle. Her aunt was feeling incredibly better; she even had the strength to walk about the room, helping out the maid assigned to tend to them. Elizabeth referred to her the generalities of the evening; there could be no reason to include the more personal aspect of the entertainment.

"Ah, to be young again. Not to say there is no fun in being married, you mustn't mistake me on that account, I have great pleasure in being situated so comfortably; and with your uncle too. Yet I miss the days frolicking about the –shire, eyeing all the young gentlemen. It makes me feel so old to know I may never experience that sort of delight again." Mrs. Gardiner mourned over the loss of her precious youth, exciting as it had been.

"It is not something to be mourned over, you have reached the end desired, have you not? You are much more comfortable in your current situation, it suits you well." Elizabeth yawned enormously. "I must take my leave of you, good night Aunt."

"Good night, Elizabeth, don't get lost," she teazed. Elizabeth smiled courteously, while hiding the thought that she would not mind misplacing herself if it ended as before. She slipped into bed filled with all the cheerful memories of a well-spent night.

* * *

Hope u all like! if you would like to know the current status of upcoming chapters, please refer to my profile page. Review, my ever vigalent readers!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: What He Wished to Say

Elizabeth strolled past the parlor, one of many, when she heard the distinct sound of Georgiana playing the pianoforte. She smiled to herself and paused a moment to listen to the joyful sound. Abruptly, it stopped.

"Brother, why did you really go to town? Was it because of…._them_?" Georgiana pronounced 'them' disgustedly, as if she were afraid to say it.

"Why do you not believe me when I say I was in town for business?" Mr. Darcy's tone was not accusatory. Still, Georgiana hesitated for a moment trying to conjure up a suitable answer.

Elizabeth knew she ought not listen at doors, but she was too curious to meditate on the impropriety of being caught listening at a door. What would Mr. Darcy being doing in town if it was not business matters? The question distracted her so.

"I, I merely wondered…there was no basis…"

"Georgiana, is something wrong? Who do you mean by _them_?" Though she could not see him, Elizabeth imagined Mr. Darcy as he would be, if she were to see him. He would most likely be sitting up straighter in his chair, gazing at Georgiana quizzically, almost concernedly.

"Well…I know. About Miss Lydia, and…him. I overheard…" Georgiana sounded meek, as if she would rather be somewhere else.

At the mention of her sister's name, Elizabeth nearly gasped, steeling herself just in time. Putting her hand to her mouth, she leaned in closer and continued to listen.

"You know! Georgiana, what have I told you about listening to servant's gossip?" A short pause ensued; Mr. Darcy was undoubtedly getting his temper under control. "Why do you suppose I have anything to do with this? What reason can you give for supposing that I had any thing other than business to do while I was in town?"

Elizabeth listened even more intently, Mr. Darcy to have something to do with Lydia? What could Georgiana possibly mean by this?

"I…I hate to have to confess this, but I was in your office, and…"

"And?" His tone was more accusatory now, he was obviously alarmed.

"I was looking for you and, I stole a peek at your transactions. You had five thousand dollars made out to…Wickham. I had already heard the servant's gossip, it was innocent eavesdropping; I couldn't help but overhear it…" Georgiana nearly let out a cry at saying Wickham's name. She sounded most regretful, confessing such a crime to her brother, whom she revered and respected almost like a father…Elizabeth, still not having put the pieces together yet, regarded the matter with curiosity. Still, Georgiana continued on. "I knew you had helped them somehow, and when I saw the transaction I knew…you had paid for it. But I knew I had better check with you before I could be sure on the matter."

Elizabeth gasped; she could not steel herself in time. She turned and ran down the hallway, unsure of what to do, she only knew that she was to be discovered; and that there could be nothing they could ever give that would repay Mr. Darcy for this. Sure enough, she heard Mr. Darcy's footsteps following after her. She continued running.

His footsteps faltered, and then they came to a stop. "E-Miss Bennet! Elizabeth, please stop." Elizabeth turned to stare at Mr. Darcy, who continued. "I don't know how much you have heard, but please permit me to explain. I could not allow Mr. Wickham to do to Lydia what he would have done to Georgiana; if I had only exposed Wickham's true character earlier, this might not have happened. I felt responsible for this tragedy, and I endeavored to find Wickham through those who I knew were in contact with him. I found them and promised him money in order to persuade him to marry your sister." Mr. Darcy paused, gazing at her intently, seeking her forgiveness for his omitting the role he played in patching up the scandal. Elizabeth, unsure of what to touch on first, took this moment to begin an inquiry of her own.

"Are they married? You have done all this?! Oh, what is to be done to repay you for such a service!" Elizabeth buried her head in her hands, crying. She was confused, relieved, glad and yet mournful; glad for having resolved the situation, mournful because she knew not what could be done for Mr. Darcy to ever forgive her. She had behaved so abominably in past, and now to be caught listening in on his private conversations? He had done so much for her, truly so much. Elizabeth had never realized until now how truly attached she was to him, how high a regard she had for him.

Mr. Darcy's only possible response to this was to answer her inquires. "Yes, they are married. If you _will_ thank me, let it be for yourself alone. That the wish of giving happiness to you, might add force to the other inducements which led me on, I shall not attempt to deny. But your _family_ owe me nothing. Much as I respect them, I believe, I thought only of _you_. I had not told you of this because I did not wish to interfere in family matters. Your uncle has taken all the credit, I refused to get involved."

Elizabeth was unsure of what to say in response to this. She could not think of any way to accurately express what she felt. To express her thankfulness, relief at their situation being safely resolved, and her affection and attachment to him. She knew not how much she really loved him until then; if he were to propose again, then and there, she had no doubt of her acceptance, of her future happiness. She cried until she could muster no more tears, and looked at him. He saw the look of admiration and wonder in her eyes, and, taking this as a good omen, continued on to say what he had wished to say to her ever since her return to Pemberley.

* * *

Sorry it is so short, i hate to have the ned to near!!!!! sob, sob! there will be at least a few more chapters, i dunno how many, prolly three at least. Review! 


	6. Chapter 6: One Word

"Miss Bennet, please allow me to say what I have long wished to refer; you are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings and wishes are still what they were last spring, tell me so at once. _My_ affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject for ever."

Elizabeth forced herself to speak; and immediately, though not very fluently, gave him to understand that her sentiments had undergone so material a change, since the period to which he alluded, as to make her receive with gratitude and pleasure, his present assurances. The happiness which this reply produced, was such as he had probably never felt before; and he expressed himself on the occasion as sensibly and as warmly as a man violently in love can be supposed to do.

Elizabeth stared into his eyes. His passionate gaze drew her in, assuring her of her correct decision; her future happiness; their future happiness. The anticipation of all this happiness was welling up within her breast; jubilation of the sort few truly experienced. In the span of a couple seconds, Mr. Darcy had rushed forward to embrace her, while at the same time, Elizabeth rose to move towards him. They nearly collided, the end result being Mr. Darcy ensconcing a breathless Elizabeth in his arms. They laughed heartily, before resolving to walk.

They spoke of that night at the Collinses, his letter, past behaviors, and most importantly, her stay at Pemberley. Many topics of concern were discussed, all agreeably resolved before the tête-à-tête was through. With alarm at the time, they separated and settled it that they would inform Georgiana of their engagement, excepting Mr. Bennet's permission, at dinner.

Elizabeth ascended the stairs to her aunt and uncle's room. Both were up and about, healthy as could please. They inquired of her day; unsuspicious as a chicken awaiting the chopping block. Elizabeth answered with civility, omitting many things of great importance; though she comforted her self with the thought that they would know in due time, and forgive her.

Elizabeth made her excuses and retired to dress for supper. She put more effort into the task than she would have done what hardly a few hours prior to then. She donned her best dress; it was emerald colored with a small amount of simple lace on the cuff. It showed off her figure nicely, and, most importantly, brought out her 'fine eyes'. Her hair was caught up in a simple updo, she wore no jewelry. Many elegant ladies might have condoned her choice of dress, but Elizabeth felt pretty nevertheless.

She met Georgiana at the foot of the stairs, anxiously waiting to refer to her their joyous news. To her astonishment, Georgiana's face revealed the excitement which the knowledge of secret affairs is known to produce. Gripping her arm, Georgiana in a loud whisper said,

"Oh, Lizzy, I have just talked to my brother! I am so excited for you both! Oh, we will be sisters! Congratulations, Lizzy, welcome to the Darcy family! Do not worry about your father; he could not have any objections to your union. Oh, here are your aunt and uncle."

Elizabeth looked at Georgiana in disbelief; she blushed and patted her hand in silent thanks as her aunt and uncle descended the stairs. Georgiana greeted them with civility, inquiring of their health and expressing her joy at their recovery. They, in turn, thanked her for her concern and expressed their gratitude at receiving such meticulous care. Georgiana blushed, ready to reply, but interference on her brother's part stopped her. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy exchanged one knowing look before Mr. Darcy turned to her aunt and uncle. Many more civilities were exchanged; Mr. Darcy offering to go fishing with Mr. Gardiner, and Mr. Gardiner's astounded reply in return. Elizabeth could hardly keep herself from smiling, such was her pleasure at everyone's growing familiarity.

They sat down to supper; Elizabeth sat near enough to Mr. Darcy that they could converse easily, though far enough away so not to arouse suspicion among her aunt and uncle. It was much different from the stiff, civil supper she had shared with Georgiana and Mr. Darcy so many days ago. The conversation flowed readily, there was never a want of topics to discuss. Mr. Darcy let it be known to the Gardiners Lydia's marriage and his role in their recovery. Their shock was immense, for who among them could have predicted Mr. Darcy, the notoriously proud Mr. Darcy, to condescend to produce such a benevolent gesture towards a human being he could not loath more. They thanked him profusely, offering to pay him back on Mr. Bennet's behalf. Mr. Darcy declined, saying he would accept nothing in return. Elizabeth wished she could capture their surprised, yet gratified faces. They would leave the following morning to go to Longbourne, including Mr. Darcy and Georgiana.

Elizabeth wished this evening would never end. She and Georgiana gave many concerts, to each a round of applause was given. Mr. Darcy was exuberant, they smiled at each other the whole night. This did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Gardiner. Before she went to bed that night, she spoke to her husband about it.

"Mr. Gardiner, did you not notice Lizzy and Mr. Darcy's odd behavior? I thought Lizzy would never stop smiling. I noticed it too when we were touring the grounds some time ago. They seem overly intimate with one another, do you not think they are falling in love?" Mrs. Gardiner remarked, easing into bed.

"I noticed nothing, _I_ am not as apt to those things as you are, my dear. Lizzy was smiling, though I did not perceive anything unnatural about it. However, my view of things may be slightly biased, as a man is not likely to feel that a young lady is designing against him unless it was to be counted as flirting. _I _have been even more numbed in my old age." Mr. Gardiner sounded slightly amused, though it was hard for her to tell since he was falling asleep. She resigned herself to sleep; she could revisit this speculation when she was not so tired.

* * *

: D yay! how'd y'all liake yit? xD i'm so excited, but it will be finished soon, that makes me sad. please tell me wat u think! a.k.a. REVIEW!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Often Awkward Visits

Author's Note: Hey! 7th CHapter finally up, sry for the wiat, i read GWTW and then Scarlett, and THEN Jane Eyre, so i've been busy. But here it finally is! Enjoy!

* * *

Their trip to Longbourne was pleasant; much more pleasant, in fact, than the often awkward greeting awaiting them.

They stepped out of the carriage, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner first, followed by Elizabeth, Georgiana, and finally the elusive Mr. Darcy himself. Mrs. Bennet hastened to meet them; her stride might be comparable to that of the fastest, most experienced race horse she had ever laid eyes on, (which was more than might be supposed). At her heels were Jane and Kitty; Mary slowly followed them; and Lydia behind her, acting what she perceived to be queenly. They assailed them with a whole sort of salutations and welcomes.

"Elizabeth! my darling! Brother Gardiner! Sister! I'm so happy I could burst! I shall burst! Elizabeth, darling, it is so wonderful to have you at home and well again!- Mr. Darcy! And you have brought your sister! Miss Darcy it is an honor to have you, I am tickled pink. How I blush, I blush like the day I married! Welcome Mr. Darcy, you too, Miss Darcy. It is a real treat to entertain such people as you. Mary, please greet Mr. and Miss Darcy, I have not had the chance to see my brother and sister properly. Oh! Brother and Sister Gardiner, I am so happy to see you. Oh, look, it is Mary, Kitty, and Lydia; I know they would like to see you. Lizzy, darling, give me another hug, it is a miracle to me for us all to be safe and well. O, my nerves! My poor nerves have been tried very hard indeed. Mr. Bennet! Mr. Bennet, Lizzy and your brother and sister Gardiner have arrived; Mr. Darcy and his sister as well!" Mrs. Bennet persisted her spewing of breathless welcomes, how-do-you-dos, and thanks, the thanks being gracefully received by Mr. Darcy and Georgiana.

Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were being greeted enthusiastically by the three younger sisters, and Jane and Elizabeth in earnest conference with each other. Kitty seemed genuinely glad to receive them, she resumed a sort of unbecoming pout whenever Lydia managed to pull their conversation towards her and her marriage. Mary merely bid them a quiet hello and expressed her sincere and genuine pleasure at their arrival. The escalation in excitement in the conversation now only betwixt the indignant sisters was somewhat disdainful. Mary chose a different path; taking a turn around the garden to soothe her mounting headache.

Mr. Bennet appeared in due time; he greeted his brother and sister with sufficient affection. Noticing the apparent rising of embarrassment for Miss Darcy and the inadequate masking of embarrassment in Mr. Darcy's countenance, he contrived to free them of the annoyance that was his wife. Indeed he did, drawing Mrs. Bennet off with the reminder that she presently had other and more significant things to attend to. She then called everyone into the house; only Elizabeth and Jane remained behind. Their conversation, start to finish, went as thus:

"Jane! Oh, Jane, it is so wonderful to be back! Here, quickly, don't draw more attention to us than is due; I wish to refer something to you. I am absolutely sure it will bring you great joy. Oh! Jane, I am so happy! Mr. Darcy and I are betrothed! Shush! Someone will hear you," Elizabeth whispered urgently in an unexpecting Jane's ear.

" Lizzy! Is it true! It couldn't be true, yet I know you are not one to lie to me, tell me it is true!" Jane put her hand to her heart and grasped her sister's shoulder in surprise.

"Truly! Georgiana knows, but no one soul outside of us four. All that is needed is father's permission. I know not when he will ask it, when he deems the moment right, no doubt. Oh, that it would be soon!" Elizabeth nearly keeled over in longing. The two sisters embraced tightly, enveloping each other in an embrace which could not have been broken, even if by force.

Finally, Jane broke away. "Lizzy, I have some news of my own. Mr. Bingley and I, well…we too are engaged. He proposed just the other day, no one knows, not even Mama. And we both know Mama can be…prying. He left for Netherfield just after to attend to some business, he didn't have the chance to pose the idea to Papa. It is such a comfort to me to know we will both soon be married; I feel such bliss as to my impending marriage. No feeling in the world could possibly top this," Jane's eyes began to tear, though they were not tears of sadness. Indeed, she felt such bliss, such inexplicable happiness, that even the numbest of strangers could not perceive them to be anything but thus.

By this time everyone else had preceded to retreat inside, leaving Jane and Elizabeth by themselves. They looked around them and hastily composed themselves before following the party in doors.

"-well, who can blame him? My Lydia has always been charming. Married before her older sisters even! I always imagined my Jane to be the one married first, oh here she comes now! –you know of course, Jane has always been reputed as a great beauty…Huh! It is a great pity she has not been married before now. Did I ever tell you, Mr. Darcy, of the time when she was sixteen? One man was so in love with her, I thought-"

"Mama, that will be quite unnecessary, Mr. Darcy has heard the story before, do you not remember? It was at the ball, when we first met him." Jane imposed upon Mrs. Bennet's soliloquy unassumingly, as was her style.

"Oh course I remember! How could I forget! What a lovely ball too; one does not always have the opportunity to meet new people when they are situated as we are. We are a quiet lot, quite out of the way of many visitors; unless they are visiting a certain family in particular…I hazard to say we get few traffickers through the area," Mrs. Bennet continued on in a manner that practically insisted upon its listeners that there would be no more interruptions. She conversed about old visitors, friends of their neighbors, and distant relatives. Gossip mingled with anecdotes; Mr. Darcy hazarded a polite word at the fist pause for breath. Elizabeth glanced at Mr. Darcy from her seat across the room; he was watching Mrs. Bennet intently as she rambled on.

"It is common for smaller towns to attract fewer tourists, whereas London, for instance, makes a handsome profit from its inns and hotels. I have often observed the motive for this to be in the fact that more people live in the country than in the town. They seek refuge from their quiet lives and travel to the city as a sort of vacation. It seems to me that most of the people who live in the city had vacationed there for a period, liked it, and resolved to stay. Why they should prefer the noisy, bustling city over our peaceful towns, I have no reasoning for."

Elizabeth would have beamed at this speech, had she been capable. It was an address of the sort said by those people who are familiar and intimate with each other; an address which could be given by those who are relatives, and fear no judgment from the other. However, the anticipation of an embarrassing reply retrained her from showing approbation of any kind. Instead, she cautiously inclined her head towards her mother, waiting for a response.

"Oh, indeed, I have seen this odd sequences of events follow through for myself; my cousin went to the city, to London, in fact. She stayed for a fortnight, left, and returned to it a month later, claiming she would not be parted from it. We have not seen nor heard from her since; though it is rumored she married again. But I am of the opinion that the city is a dreadful place to be, the only time I ever went, I could not wait to leave it. All the dust, noise, and incessant bustling, to and fro, it was all too much for me; my poor nerves could not take all the noise. I daresay I never wish to return to London again."

"Oh, but Mama, it was such great fun! They have the most adorable shops and boutiques, though my darling Wickham and I didn't see much of them. Mostly, we went to saloons, and what fun they were! I had never seen so many people congregated at once in my life! A sight to see; I'll never forget it 'til my dying day," Lydia interjected, her eyes shining. Jane and Elizabeth exchanged a look filled with embarrassment. That their sister had set foot in a saloon! Such an indecent place for single girl of her age to be, surrounded by all that gambling and violence! The fact that she didn't even bat an eyelash at admitting it was far worse, however. She was not shamed at all to have been in such an atmosphere.

Mrs. Bennet looked a little surprised at the fact of it, but engaged as she was, she did not pay heed to it, for the moment. Instead, she sent Lydia to inquire after Mr. Wickham, who had gone to Brighton for the day to tend to some business. What that business was, no one had an inkling of, but neither did they question it. Lydia obediently went to ask Sarah, the maid, if she had heard word of her husband. Their conversation began more gay and light-hearted as a result.

Mr. Bennet soon tired of their trite conversation, and retired to the library. Mr. Darcy followed swiftly after him. Jane, noticing this, inconspicuously nudged Elizabeth, who, upon seeing this, paled considerably. After a term of approximately a quarter of an hour, Mr. Darcy emerged from the library. He nodded to Elizabeth, communicating to her that her father wished to see her. Making a hasty excuse to the party before her, she slipped into the library unnoticed.

* * *

see my Profile page for new story ideas. read them and tell me which u like best! 


	8. Chapter 8: An Evening of Wonders

Athour's note: hehe! this is not the last chapter, despite wat i may have said...there will be three more! how is that for good news? a lot of the conversation btween Mr. B and E. is from the book, so...i'm not claiming it as my own. enjoy! rview, please!

* * *

"Elizabeth, please, sit," said Mr. Bennet. He was sitting in his chair, turned towards the window in deep contemplation.

Elizabeth sat, staring at her father in earnest. What had happened in here with Mr. Darcy that had affected him so? Perhaps it was the strain of losing his favorite daughter that had him befuddled; was he in denial; or was he simply shocked by the offer presented to him? Or, maybe, he had sent for her in order to tell her he had refused! Elizabeth knew she was being delusional; no father in their right mind would refuse Mr. Darcy on such an offer. But still her mind raced over the possibilities in those few seconds which took forever.

Mr. Bennet turned and sighed deeply before addressing his daughter. His countenance was drawn and his expression worried. He looked at Elizabeth before speaking, his sad eyes communicating even in his silence.

"Lizzy, what are you doing? Are you out of your senses, to be accepting this man? Have not you always hated him?"

How earnestly did she then wish that her former opinions had been more reasonable, her expressions more moderate! It would have spared her from explanations and professions which it was exceedingly awkward to give; but they were now necessary, and she assured him with some confusion, of her attachment to Mr. Darcy.

"So you are determined to have him. I see I would be put off if I attempted to persuade you different. But will you be happy?"

"Have you any other objection," said Elizabeth, "than your belief in my indifference?"

"None at all. We all know him to be a proud, unpleasant sort of man; but this would be nothing if you really liked him. My only lamentation would be to lose my Lizzy."

"Oh, Papa, you cannot be supposing you are to lose me. Indeed, we would have no objection in your visiting as often as you wished. And I do like him, immensely," she replied with tears in her eyes, "I love him. Indeed he has no improper pride. He is perfectly amiable. You do not know what he really is; then pray do not pain me by speaking of him in such terms."

"Lizzy, I have given him my consent. He is the kind of man to whom I should never dare refuse anything. Now I pass my consent on to you, but first listen to my advisement. Think better of it. My child, let me not have the grief of seeing _you_ unable to respect your partner in life. You know not what you are about."

Elizabeth, still more affected, was earnest and solemn in her reply; and at length, by repeated assurances that Mr. Darcy was really the object of her choice, by explaining the gradual change which her estimation of him had undergone, relating her absolute certainty that his affection was not the work of a day, but had stood the test of many months suspense, and enumerating with energy all his good qualities, she did conquer her father's incredulity, and reconcile him to the match.

"Well, my dear, I have no more to say. If this be the case, he deserves you. I could not have parted with you to one less worthy." Here his eyes nearly began to tear, his Lizzy to be married! But he put on a smile for her sake, and congratulated her on her impending nuptials.

To complete the favorable impression, she then told him what Mr. Darcy had voluntarily done for Lydia. He heard her with astonishment.

"An evening of wonders, indeed! So Darcy did every thing; trailed them, set the match, paid for it, for his debts, and bought for him a commission! It will save me a world of trouble and economy; had your uncle been truly the one to do as such, I would have been obliged to repay him. However, these violent young lovers carry every thing their own way. I shall offer to pay him to-morrow, he will rant and storm about his love for you and that will be the end of the matter."

Elizabeth, who thought he had slightly misconstrued Mr. Darcy's probable response, over looked the matter and allowed Mr. Bennet to follow his recollections of their last occurrence at Pemberley. After laughing at this for some time, he allowed to at last to depart-saying as she quitted the room, "If any young men come for Mary or Kitty, send them in, for I am quite at my leisure."

Elizabeth flew down the hallway, slowing herself just short of the parlor. The door opened revealing Mr. Darcy. He looked at her and smiled; the smile was a happy, complacent smile, and it warmed Elizabeth's heart to see it. Hardly able to restrain her emotion, she did some thing that would surely have gained her mother's disapprobation. Running towards him, she leapt into his arms, which opened expectantly, seeing her intentions. Whirling her around, they continued smiling at each other fondly. After setting Elizabeth on her feet, Mr. Darcy planted a chaste kiss on her head. She turned her head to smile enticingly back up at him, happiness reflected in her eyes.

Kitty's face appeared from behind the door, which had been absentmindedly left ajar. She coughed nervously, and stepped out into the hall. Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth separated, both blushing at being caught in such an embrace.

"Lizzy? Am, am I interrupting? Should…what ever has happened I do not know in the least bit, but it has me very confused. I think, I think that it is some thing Mama should hear of…" Kitty turned to reenter the parlor, a confused and hesitant look on her face. She was stopped from pursuing her purpose by Elizabeth's firm grasp on her arm.

"Kitty, you must understand. I have not forsaken propriety, Mr. Darcy and I…" Elizabeth cast a mournful glance in the direction of her fiancée, seeking guidance as to her next course of action. He nodded, affirming his approbation referring to Kitty the state of matters between them. Elizabeth turned back to Kitty, a hesitantly cheerful look on her countenance. Closing the door, she communicated to Kitty, as fluently as humanly possible when faced with a moment of such truth, if her engagement to Mr. Darcy. Kitty's eyes widened in shock and amazement at a revelation so wholly unexpected, and covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. However, a small squeal of excitement did escape, revealing her unalloyed pleasure of their engagement. Elizabeth bid her to shush, conveying to her the importance of keeping things to herself until it was deemed appropriate to give them her congratulations. Kitty desisted, and assuring them of her silence, slipped away to her room.

Turning back to Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth let out an exasperated sigh. "Two Bennets down, five more to go…including my mother."

"That," said Mr. Darcy smilingly, "will be the most fun of all your relatives; pray let me attend. The look on your mother's face would be well worth cherishing."

Elizabeth let loose a small giggle at her fiancée's joke. Hearing an exclamation from the parlor, indubitably executed by the subject of their jests, Elizabeth's face became more solemn.

"Perhaps we should refrain from any more shows of affection until my mother has been notified of the current state of things. I have not an inkling of what she would do if she had caught us instead of Kitty."

"You are absolutely right; though, if I may point out, you were the one who came bounding towards me. There was nothing I could do but to catch you."

"Ah-"

"Back on the subject of your mother, I would be horrifically terrified to be caught as we were by her; she might have misconstrued the situation for another." Mr. Darcy again smiled before continuing, "Hopefully, our hiatus will not be for long?"

"I shall tell her tonight. Will that dispense of your scruples?"

"Scruples? When had I mentioned any scruples? No, my dear, I care not when it is told, only when we are to be wed." Elizabeth grinned at him warmly. "Perhaps we should return to the parlor? People might wonder where we have gotten to." Nodding in consent, Elizabeth allowed Mr. Darcy to enter first; following him after an appropriate amount of time had passed.

* * *

eh? eh? i had to put that last part in, where she leaps into his arms... i was going to have the whole parlor room occupants find out, but that seemed like too much. hope u enjoyed! stay tuned for the next chapter...**check my profile for more story ideas...**


	9. Chapter 9: Utter Foolishness

Heeeyyy! sry it took me longer than normal, it took me a while to get up off my lazy arse after Florida. It had great fun writing this chapter; two more! please, review!

* * *

That night Mrs. Bennet retired early, complaining of extreme exhaustion. Elizabeth followed after her, pretending that she too was tired. Before Mrs. Bennet was able to escape into the bedroom, Elizabeth overtook her.

"Lizzy, what is the matter? Darling, I insist upon your telling me, please. I know that look, young lady, you have something to say; spit it out!" Mrs. Bennet became more flustered the longer she was put off hearing Elizabeth out. One hand on the doorknob to the master suite, she was turned towards Elizabeth, anxiously awaiting her words.

"Mama, do not worry your self; I know this news will only bring you joy. Mr. Darcy and I are engaged, and Papa has given us his consent! Mr. Darcy spoke to Papa after we arrived. Is that not wondrous news?"

Elizabeth, gazing at Mrs. Bennet earnestly, could most easily perceive from her an immense amount of shock. Indeed, Mrs. Bennet was hardly daring to trust her ears. She silently put her hand to her mouth and opened the door to the bedroom. Setting herself down on the bed, she stared at nothing in particular, though her thoughts were obviously occupied. Finally, she began to laugh.

"Lizzy, a-and… Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy!" Becoming more agitated, she continued, "Good heavens…and he with ten thousand a year! Oh! I shall go distracted! What is to become of me? Lizzy, this can not be true! He never paid fancy to any other woman before…but ten thousand! That is even more than Mr. Bingley receives! It is not to be suffered! Good Lord…We will need to start preparing for the wedding straightaway! Of course it won't take place for several months yet, but that should not sway us. Lizzy dear, do you want a spring wedding or a summer wedding? We would spare you no expense, especially if it was in the summer; does that suit you?" Mrs. Bennet clutched the bedpost for support.

"Mama, it is too early to begin even the most premature of wedding plans. I have only been engaged for a couple days! It is much, much too early for me to _begin_ to ponder even the generalities of wedding details." Elizabeth paused to determine how her mother took this bit of rationality. "I would expect you to feel the same. However, as you apparently do not, I would encourage you to at least wait a fortnight or two. We would be forsaking propriety to begin before then. And, please, I do not wish you to go broke; all because I am to be married! That is utter foolishness."

Mrs. Bennet had sat down on the bed, struck by her daughter's deficiency in spirit. Looking slightly disappointed, she murmured softly to herself-

"Of course, darling, if you wish it. I seem to have forgotten that these things must be attended to," she gasped and her mood became noticeably lighter. "Speaking of things to be attended to, I must pay visit to Mrs. Lucas! And my sister! We must tell the whole neighborhood the news! O, Lizzy, how could I have ever forgotten? Were it not as late as it is, I would hazard a trip or two…" Mrs. Bennet proceeded to mutter under her breath, pacing back and forth, muttering things that were obviously not meant for the ears of others.

Elizabeth decided she had best leave her to herself for a while. Slipping out of the bedroom, she almost ran to her room; for she desired to speak with Jane. Instead, she walked deliberately slow, trailing her fingertips along the wall. When she reached the door to her room, she darted in and quietly closed the door in a single, swift motion. Jane was already dressed for bed; she was sitting in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. She turned, and, seeing Elizabeth, set down the brush and bounced onto the bed.

Jane's countenance was radiant, showing an exuberance that was not evident during the whole of Mr. Bingley's absence. Her earnest interest in conversation was something not frequently seen during that period in her life either. A complacent smile was present, showing her jovial mood. Smiling back, Elizabeth took a seat next to her sister.

"You seem uncommonly happy, uncommon as of late. Pray, what occupies your thoughts?" Elizabeth grinned at Jane mischievously, cocking her head with interest.

"Lizzy! I did not know you had the boldness; as if you did not presume to think you know already. I was merely thinking of how happy we all shall be when we do finally get married. Perhaps Mama will give us some peace and quiet once she has all her daughters married off. Then maybe she will not be so nervous." Lying down on the bed, she rested her hand to her stomach, and turned her head to look at Elizabeth.

"You were thinking of matrimony! I never would have thought it. And, speaking of presuming, I never would have thought you to presume of me to presume of you. The audacity!" Pretending to be affronted, Elizabeth pursed her lips and turned her head away from her sister. Hearing Jane's laugh, she whipped her head around, close to laughter herself.

"Lizzy, you are in a rare mood; you are speaking gibberish! Though I get what you mean to say, it is gibberish all the same." Jane sighed to her self, a small smile playing on her lips.

Again pretending to be offended, she replied- "Speaking gibberish, am I? Are you trying to say that I am becoming unhooked! How dare you to even _think_ such a thing of me!" Gaining a mock seriousness, she added- "I-I, I must take my revenge! Watch out fair damsel, for you and all your followers shall be vanquished by the time I am through with you!"

Raising the nearest pillow over her head, Elizabeth gave Jane a sound _whomp_! Giggling, Jane got up off the floor and reached for her own pillow; returning to Elizabeth what she herself had received. They giggled and continued in their pursuit of vengeance until their fatigued bodies could not bear to carry on. Lying back down on the bed both fell soundly asleep within a few minutes of their heads touching their pillows, a few stray feathers caught in their hair.

* * *

SO? eh, eh, eh? i loved that witty banter...review! next chapter to AUA coming up next! 


	10. Chapter 10: The Months Following

A/N: **YAY! FINALLY! WOHOO!** ok, sry, had to do that. i'm _so_ pumped to have this chapter out, i've been slightly confused w/ it at times, but now i think it is my best chapter yet, out of ALL my stories.

I really hope u enjoy this, i'm going to be in EUROPE!!!! for a week starting Monday, so this will prolly be the last u hear of me til after then. Actually, after that i'm going to my grandparents, and later in July to Yellowstone or watever (dont tell my parents i couldnt care less, europe is way better, if u live in the US or watev, u know this.) So, my summer will be more traveling than i could want. poo. anyways, read, and ENJOY! dont 4get to review.

* * *

For the months following the gentlemen called on the Bennets nearly every day, excepting when business called them away. Spending most of their time attending to their fiancées and their future in-laws, they found the behavior of their future mother-in-law deplorable; their future father-in-law may prefer his solitude; and their future sisters-in-law were often times silly and impulsive; however, they were people with whom they would be forced to keep acquaintance with for the remainder of their time on earth, and, keeping that in mind, they ignored such behaviour. Seeing the best in them was easier said than done.

Mrs. Bennet was officious in her attentions to her future son-in-laws, providing for them any thing that could possibly be desired, not including necessary to the gentlemen's well-being. This was not restricted to small compliments and trinkets of little importance, which were viewed with strained civility by the gentlemen. Even Mr. Bingley, with his easy manners and unwavering attention to detail, found it difficult to remain under such constant attentiveness. Earlier in their acquaintance, his friend would have been predisposed to remove himself from these unwanted attentions; however, after having undergone such a material change, it was impracticable to draw back now.

When the need for refuse from such unwanted attentions was too great, the affianced couples frequently took long walks, many times not returning until the sun had set. These excursions were allowed by Mr. Bennet, knowing full well that the pairs could not be separated without much exertion on his part.

On one such stroll, Jane and Bingley were overcome by her sister and his friend. Slowing down, they granted the duo a situation in their party.

"Jane," said one to the other, "do you not remember where we were accustomed to play, when Mama and Papa would send us away? I have some vague understanding of its whereabouts, but I wanted to check your opinion first." Elizabeth gently inquired. Jane, unsure of what to think of this sudden interest in childhood haunts, pondered this before giving answer.

"Correct me if you think me wrong, but was not it back behind the shed, where Mr. Pierce used to store the yard tools? But what I am keen to know is why the information is of value. Do you plan on returning to our old haunt?"

"In fact, I do. Perhaps you would hazard to join us in a trivial game of Blind Man's Bluff? Fit-" correcting herself with a smile, "Mr. Darcy and I had thought it would be a harmless pursuit when there is nothing of great importance to be done. Do you not agree with me, Mr. Darcy?" Eyeing her fiancé impertinently, her persuasions had the effect desired. Mr. Darcy's look softened and he pulled her gently into an embrace.

"Lizzy, you know there is no need to stick to protocol around Jane and Charles; it could not be supposed they have been entirely proper. Especially after all I have occasioned them to be put through." Tilting her chin upwards, Mr. Darcy did not have the opportunity to observe the faces of their acquaintances. Both were flushed, one more so than the other. Jane wringing her hands, with her eyes cast downwards, coughed slightly, reminding the enraptured couple of the presence of a hindrance. Releasing Elizabeth with a smile, Mr. Darcy turned to their companions.

Elizabeth, returning to their previous topic of conversation, said, "So, Jane, what of it? would you consent to join us? To be sure, with the circumstances in which we are playing, it would not be at all difficult to identify the person in question; but harmless diversion never hurt any one, did it?"

"What do you think, Charles," said Jane, careful to avoid another rebuke from Mr. Darcy on rule breaking. Receiving a nod of affirmation, she continued, "I certainly think it an interesting pursuit. And if Mr. Darcy thinks it fit, I am at loss to see why our permission is necessary," Jane concluded with a small smile, evidently pleased with her uncommon display of brazenness. Elizabeth, all the more shocked than if Jane had slapped him, began to giggle violently; while Darcy, amused at Jane's turn in character, and Elizabeth's reaction, simply grinned and endeavored to calm his fiancée.

"Miss Bennet, as much as I would like to defend myself, I am persuaded that, if pursued, my disposition would not be shown in a favorable light; especially if Charles should happen to assist you. Thus, I should very much like to avoid the subject and begin our game of Blind Man's Bluff. Lizzy, stop wriggling, I am likely to drop you if you do not." Elizabeth stopped giggling and took off towards the shed, gesturing for everyone to follow.

"Last one there is the Blind Man!" Darcy took after her, speedily gaining ground. Jane, rolling her eyes at Lizzy's childishness, pursued them, with Bingley on her heels. The last to arrive at their destination was, unsurprisingly, given his delayed start, Mr. Bingley. Thus, he was forced by his companions to don a spare handkerchief and begin counting. They scattered, and proceeded to avoid his grasp successfully for several minutes, before Bingley got hold of Elizabeth. Holding her away from him, he speculated-

"Well, it certainly isn't Darcy." This comment produced no small amount of laughter amongst the onlookers. "So, if it isn't Darcy, it must be one of the Bennets," feeling the top of her head, he observed, "however, this person has forgotten their bonnet, which is something I do remember Jane as having, therefore it is Miss Elizabeth."

Nodding her head, Elizabeth replied that it was she. Taking off his blind fold and handing it to Elizabeth, they started over again. Their games continued on likewise for several more rounds until, seeing the sun getting low in the sky, they were suffered to retreat back to Longbourn. Biding their fiancée's goodnight, the gentlemen returned to Netherfield for the evening, only to return the next day.

So went the doings of the Bennet family throughout the duration of the eldest daughters' engagements. However, after several months of such familiarity and overall amicability, the fiancés were forced to depart for London for a period; the wedding was approaching rapidly and Mrs. Bennet's nerves were ailing her terribly. With all the final preparations underway, the gentlemen had thought it best to not get underfoot during these demanding times. Their fiancées were none too happy with this decision, though perhaps it was for the best; nevertheless, the household was bustling, and it was all too easy to pay little heed to the absence of their beloveds.

This period was one which, in the minds of Jane and Elizabeth, they could never quite pin down long enough to recollect anything memorable, or feel any sensations over; whenever they did stop to think of the last time before their marriages. It was a period in time which, though annoying and troublesome at the time, flew by in a whirlwind of excitement and anticipation. Much of this excitement and feverish anticipation was felt by Mrs. Bennet, who, when called upon, often fell into a frequent lapse of nerves. She was then confined to bed, either fretting over wedding details, or tickled at the closeness of her daughters' marriages, an event so long anticipated and worried over. Thus, Jane and Elizabeth handled many of the concerns themselves, since receiving no additional help from Mr. Bennet; though this control did render a many more things done with a great deal less frustration.

Finally, after much exertion and exasperation in the eyes of the beholders, the day of the wedding arrived.

* * *

A/N: so? REVIEW, please! and, i have some totally cool new story ideas, i'm giving you 10 days to read them, and send me a personal message telling me which u like; SO, check out my profile page, i always check out urs. ttyl : D 


	11. Chapter 11: More than Blessed

OMGOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry i haven't updated in so long! I've been incredibly busy, and just lazy too. But it's that last chapter, finally! I'm so happy. Please R+R, and don't hate me. Please. I dont think you will after reading this.

* * *

The newlyweds, both pairs, exited the church euphoric. It was known among them all as the happiest and best day of their lives. However, it would be many long hours before they could retreat into the quiet solitude of their respective homes. Until then, they would be suffered to endure much solicitude from their nearest relations and acquaintances. 

As much as such attentions would be welcomed and enjoyed, the refuge of an empty barouche, and even more, a quiet chamber could be preferred above all else. So, throughout the wedding breakfast, while they received congratulations and luck alike, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, with their companions Mr. and Mrs. Bingley, secretly wished for the festivities to come to an end, thus allowing them to escape the grasp of their well-intending relations. The time passed quickly, which was fortunately convenient to the wishes of the newlyweds.

As the couples prepared to depart, Mrs. Bennet bestowed on her daughters one last farewell. Taking them to the side she said-

"My dears, since we shall not see one another for quite some time, I deplore you, do not forget the advice I have given you. It is of the utmost importance that you not disappoint your new husbands." Here, Mrs. Bennet began to tear, once again. "My darlings, oh! I never thought I would see this day. You have made me so proud. Now, pray not disregard my advice. Farewell, farewell, my dears!" The sisters blushed at this, recalling the rather unpleasant conversation they had had the previous night with their mother.

Mrs. Bennet had interrupted their earnest midnight discussion in order to speak to them of a matter of great importance.

"Darlings, it is of the utmost importance that you listen closely and take my words to heart. I know you both to be acquainted with…the goings-on of married couples. However, I insist you not shrink from your duty. It would disappoint your husbands-to-be, and that can only bring disgrace, my dears. _My _mother gave me this advice: to close your eyes and think of something…more pleasant, if you will. It is not so-"

"-Mama, please!" interjected Elizabeth. Both girls were blushing exuberantly. Jane, as mortified as she was, was quite unable to speak; however, Elizabeth, who was just as deeply mortified, felt compelled to halt her mother before she heard more of what they both _certainly_ did not what to hear. "You needn't lecture us so, and pray do not continue your sentence. Whatever Jane and I chose to do, it shall be of our own accord, and not of your own. As well-intended as your advice may be, I assure you it is falling on deaf ears. If you would please excuse us, Mama, I was just readying myself to bid Jane goodnight."

Her happy mood not weighed down in the slightest, Mrs. Bennet wished her children a good night's sleep one last time, and retired to her own chambers.

Remembering, the two gave each other a look of suppressed embarrassment before giving their Mama one last goodbye. Mrs. Bennet, in her anxiety, (any mother anticipating separation from her daughters is wont to feel the same), returned to her husband's side for comfort.

"Oh, Lizzy, farewell, I daresay we will see each other before too long. I will write as often as I can, and I fully expect you to return the favor." Jane and Elizabeth embraced tearfully, Elizabeth promising she would write, both careful not to muss the other's wedding finery.

Finally, after all the pomp and celebration, the two couples were without distraction.

"Well, Mrs. Darcy, how do you feel?" inquired the honorable Mr. Darcy of his new wife, snuggling closer.

"Well, _Mr. Darcy_, I have gained a new name, a circumstance I will very much need to give myself over to. Yet I find it to be a very handsome and worthy name. What say you on the matter?"

"I _say_, Mrs. Darcy that is not at all what I meant when I inquired how you were feeling. Rather, I had hoped for a more heartfelt answer from you."

"Was I not sincere in my reply, dear husband?"

Mr. Darcy, smiling at the endearment, remarked, "No, my sweet, more to be felt from the heart than sincere. I had hoped for you to take the question as I meant it, meaning your happiness, my _beloved_ wife." Mr. Darcy, to emphasis his point, leaned down and kissed Elizabeth. This continued until Mrs. Darcy pulled away and observed-

"_That_, Fitzwilliam, ought to answer your inquiry. Was there anything else you wanted to say?" the new Mrs. Darcy begun. Unfortunately, her new spouse cut her off in an attempt to answer her own query.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Bingley barouche, another pair of young newlyweds also enjoyed their first moments alone.

"How do you think the day went, Jane? It was very pleasant, I believe; disregarding Caroline and her foul mood," noted Mr. Bingley, his arm around the newly made Mrs. Bingley.

"Oh, Charles, you know she didn't really mean that. Your sister always has, I believe, felt disinclination towards me; evident by her conspiring to dissuade you against me, not at all long ago. But I have left that behind me, and some day she will too." Bingley inwardly cringed. He had failed to tell her that it was in fact his good friend who had been the main factor in their separation. Now, however, was not the time for such confessions, those could wait. "My dear husband, what did you truly think of the day? And if you mention your sister in any way other than passing, the consequences will, I fear, be severe."

Mr. Bingley chuckled at his wife's wit. "In my opinion, it went exceptionally well. I own to not knowing of a more perfect day in history. Your dress is lovely as well, my darling."

"Oh, Charles, that's not what I wanted to hear at all! If we are to have a happy marriage, you must become more acquainted with what and what _not_ to say, and when. My dress is the object of least importance now."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Bingley; I was told that women were inclined to compliments on their personal appearance compared with other pleasantries. Forgive me, forgive me, my dear Mrs. Bingley, I intend to correct the matter at once…."—was the reply warranted by Mr. Bingley, in a rather mocking tone.

Mrs. Bingley was afflicted with a fit of giggles at her new-found husband's impersonation of the more officious attentions of a Mr. Collins, albeit abbreviated. "Charles, you know what I mean. I would love a compliment when there is occasion to give one; and I will reciprocate it. However, now is not the time for such tid-bits."

"Then what _does_ the situation call for?"

"As if you did not know…." They then succumbed to the same fate as their dearest friend and sister.

* * *

The marital bliss of both pairs now being complete, only one thing was missing from a perfect scenario. 

The first child was born of the Bingleys a mere eleven months following their wedding. Sara Margaret Bingley, a gentle, kind-hearted little thing, looked much like her father and was soon the pride and joy of both her parents. Three more siblings were born to the Bingleys within the span of seven years; Joseph, Maria, and Elizabeth were all as much like their parents as their eldest sister. Joseph grew up to inherit Netherfield Park and was in every way his father. The sisters all comfortably married country gentlemen, none living farther away than Suffolkshire. Jane and Charles agreed life could not have given them more.

The Darcys, too, had their fair share of children. Born thirteen months after the date of their marriage, Rebecca Jane Darcy was as shy as her father, but as energetic as only her mother could be. Her semblance was mostly of her mother, including the eyes which Mr. Darcy had found so enchanting so long ago. Seven months later, her younger brother, Michael Richard, was conceived, followed by Charles, Anne, Francis, and Benjamin. All but Charles had their mother's eyes. The Darcys too agreed they had been more than blessed.

* * *

What did you think? please review, i havent updated in month, and i miss your reviews... luvie E.B.isme 


End file.
